


You're So Fine, You Blow My Mind...

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, muscle!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie/OFC, OFC has a muscle kink...First Mickie solo imagine





	You're So Fine, You Blow My Mind...

\- You can’t help but stare at her night after night  
\- She shines when she works  
\- Her smile warms you even when she isn’t at your side  
\- Some nights you wonder if she knows how much you love her  
\- She’s asked you questions before  
\- Wondering why you stay  
\- “How can you like this... mess...”  
\- She always thinks she’s a mess  
\- She isn’t  
\- You love her  
\- Her smile  
\- Her Honey hair  
\- Her bright Brown eyes  
\- You could sink into her eyes sometimes  
\- She always complains when people call her muscled  
\- She thinks they mean ‘manly’  
\- You always tease her that there is no heavenly way on earth she could look manly  
\- She still hates showing off her muscles when she works  
\- She tried to hide them at first  
\- You made her change her kit  
\- Show them off  
\- She still hides her back muscles sometimes  
\- You still watch  
\- You still love her  
\- You still want her  
\- She’s always surprised by the fierceness of your kisses  
\- The gentle but firm way you drag her to the showers  
\- The way your hands caress every muscle she has, lingering when she doesn’t trust that you mean what you say  
\- You always mean what you say  
\- She’s glorious when she’s naked  
\- Athletic  
\- Golden tanned  
\- Shy but smiling  
\- You love to take her home after her showers  
\- You always change the sheets  
\- You make her let you massage her  
\- You still linger over her shoulder-muscles, trailing idle hands over her back even as you move to kiss down her neck  
\- She shivers when you roll her over to taste her collarbones, your smirk clear  
\- She flinches away when you roll her over again  
\- Buries her face into her pillow until you drag her into your lap  
\- Kissing away tears  
\- “Mickie....”  
\- You move to kiss her now  
\- Still caressing her muscles  
\- She takes moments to calm  
\- Her smile is softer now  
\- She lets you settle her on her stomach, your fingers idle over her chest even as you move to whisper to her  
\- “Mine...”  
\- “My goddess...”  
\- “My love...”  
\- She arches to your kisses, her body pressing down against your hands when they slip under her, one sliding up, palming her easily in your hand  
\- She bites the pillow to silence herself  
\- Her moans are still not quiet  
\- She’s slick under your other hand and you smile  
\- You tease her  
\- Relentlessly  
\- You kiss her shoulders, trailing lower slowly  
\- She openly shivers at your kisses trailing back upwards  
\- You roll her over  
\- Capture her lips with your own  
\- Swallowing new moans  
\- You move to pin her arms over her head now  
\- You trail kisses from each soft palm lower  
\- You aren’t done yet  
\- She gasps at the feel of fingers trailing over her thighs, caressing the muscles there  
\- You let her come undone only when you are ready  
\- She’s yours  
\- You love her  
\- She will never doubt herself again  
\- You know she won’t  
\- You intend to keep showering her in love  
\- In pleasure  
\- Until she can no longer question anything  
\- You kiss the fresh tears from her cheeks  
\- “I love you... my Amazon.”  
\- “My Wonder Woman.”  
\- You mean the words.  
\- You always mean the words.


End file.
